


Post sbornia

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Yuri tiene i capelli a Viktor mentre vomita dopo una sbornia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> • Numero Parole: 446  
> • Prompt/Traccia: A si ubriaca e diventa particolarmente invadente, smaliziato/a e loquace. B gli regge la testa quando vomita

“Davvero Viktor? Di nuovo?” esclamò esasperato Yuri mentre teneva il lungo ciuffo argentato lontano dal volto del suo coach mentre vomitava “Possibile che ogni volta che usciamo a bere insieme finiamo così? Fortunatamente non c’era Phichit a fotografarti questa volta!”

Il russo non potè fare altro che gemere mentre vomitava nuovamente nel water.

Erano in quella situazione da quasi mezz’ora ormai. Viktor che vomitava l’anima e Yuri che gli reggeva i capelli rimproverandolo per il suo comportamento.

Fu solo quando sembrò che i conati si fossero calmati che Yuri lo lasciò un attimo per prendergli un bicchiere d’acqua e due pillole di ibuprofene per il mal di testa che gia in quel momento si stava facendo sentire.

Viktor Nikiforov odiava i post sbronza! Non ce la faceva proprio a sopportare il mal di testa e i conati di vomito eppure non riusciva a controllarsi. Amava perdere ogni freno inibitore, soprattutto se lo portavano a cercare di sedurre Yuri.

Però magari vorrebbe anche ricordarsi le reazioni dell’altro!

Il russo ingoiò le pillole e l’acqua prima di andarsi a sciacquare la bocca con il colluttorio.

“Mi spieghi perché ogni volta che ti ubriachi mi salti addosso e mi dici tutte quelle cose indecenti che vorresti farmi? Non sono mica una ragazza io! E poi… beh! Almeno stavolta non ti sei spogliato…” concluse il giapponese scuotendo la testa, esasperato.

“Mi spiace Yuri”

“Come scusa?”

“Ho detto che mi dispiace… non ricordo esattamente cosa ho detto ma…”

“Beh… hai detto che vorresti… farlo… con me… L’hai detto in modo molto esplicito… nel mio orecchio”

“Oh” il russo sorrise “Beh pensavo peggio!”

Yuri era rosso come un peperone “P-peggio? Eri imbarazzante!”

“Ma ero sincero”

I due rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per qualche istante, le parole presero posto nella mente di Yuri fino a fargli comprendere il significato di ciò che aveva appena detto il suo coach.

“Oh”

“Gia…”

Yuri si avvicinò a Viktor sempre più imbarazzato e prese un angolo della sua maglietta alzando lo sguardo per guardarlo negli occhi.

“P-potresti iniziare… c-con un b-bacio” suggerì balbettando, occhi semichiusi.

Viktor non se lo fece ripetere due volte e lo baciò con inaspettata dolcezza fino a che Yuri non si separò da lui, naso arricciato ed espressione strana in volto.

“Che c’è? Era così terribile?”

“Uhm… no… è che nonostante il collutorio non hai un gran bel sapore al momento… ne un buon odore!”

“Mmmh che ne dici se mi lavo bene i denti e poi ci facciamo una doccia insieme allora?”

Yuri sembrò arrossire ancora di più se possibile. “Bhe… m-mi sembra una buona idea… non vorrei cadessi nella doccia dopotutto”

E con ciò i due scoppiarono a ridere insieme.


End file.
